This invention relates to a rotary dry shaver of floating shear plate design, and wherein a rotary cutting member is disposed beneath the shear plate for removing hairs extending through the plate.
The device of the present invention is a further modification of certain concepts disclosed in the above-mentioned co-pending application. In that application, a support is fixed within the shaver head and acts as a retaining means to hold the shear plate and rotary cutting element in place when the shaver head is removed from the shaver housing. In the embodiments shown therein, the support includes a resilient spring which engages the shear plate periphery, and in several embodiments shown the support includes a stop to limit the inward floating movement of the shear plate. Furthermore, there is disclosed therein the concept of an interlock between the retaining means and the shear plate to prevent rotation of the latter without interfering with its tilting action. In the specific embodiments shown there, the interlock comprises a lug on the spring which cooperatively engages a notch in the shear plate periphery.
In some instances, it has been found desirable to eliminate the spring portion of the retainer-support, while still retaining the interlock between the latter and the floating shear plate, as well as retaining the inner stop.
Broadly in accordance with the present invention, the shear plate and a rigid stop member are provided with non-yieldable projection means and recess means which cooperatively interlock to hold the floating shear plate against rotary movement. More specifically, and in the embodiments shown, the stop member is provided with one or more outwardly extending rigid posts of fixed length which are received within complimentary notches in the wall of the shear plate. The posts are long enough to be disposed within the shear plate notches throughout the full range of floating positions of the shear plate.